La Grenouille de l'espace et Moi
by Mariri-Dono
Summary: "La Grenouille de l'espace et Moi" parlera de l'unité de Garuru qui se sera fait écraser sur Terre et ils seront séparés! Cinq humains retrouvent cinq de nos grenouilles et les hébergent chez eux!
1. Prologue

_**Coucou tout le monde! Je post une nouvelle histoire! Cette histoire a été inspirée par l'histoire "One Hundred Days" écrit par MrDonJohnnyCadetSir (anglais, bien sûr). J'espère qu'elle vous plaîra!**_

 _ **PS: J'ai déjà fait quelques chapitres, donc, je les postes tous maintenant! Bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Prologue**_

J'ai presque crié. Presque.

J'ai trouvé un alien dans mon balcon...

Je suis sérieuse.

La chose a l'aire d'être une sorte de... grenouille qui fait au moins la taille de ma petite sœur de 2 ans, et mon dieu, c'est un Cyborg! Je veux dire, la partie gauche de son corps est complètement robotisé! Il a un œil (oui, un seul, dans sa partie droite.) rouge et le fond (que pour moi est supposé être blanc) est noir. Il a aussi un sort de Shuriken avec trois pointes sur son chapeau (qui est un chapeau voilé un peu déchiré sur les pointes) et sur son ventre.

Pourquoi je dis que c'est un "lui"? Eh bien, de la manière comme il m'a parlé quand il s'est réveillé.

Ah oui, je ne l'ai pas dit mais il était inconscient.

Maintenant? Il est dans ma chambre en train de me pointer une lame bieeeeeen pointue avec son bras.

Moi? Dans un coin, sur le point de lui jeter mon chevalet dans sa face.

"Qui es-tu!?" Demande avec méfiance la chose.

"C'est moi qui doit te demander ça! Tu est tombé dans mon balcon, sous la pluie, je t'ai emmené chez moi et quand tu te réveilles, tu me pointe direct une arme! Mec, je voulais t'aider!" Je lui répond paniquée.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide! Surtout d'une gamine!" Dit-il irrité. "Ok, si tu en n'as vraiment pas besoin, ouvre la porte et sort!"

On a entendu un tonnerre.  
... Je ne suis pas très forte en biologie mais je crois que les ce n'est pas bon pour les grenouilles rester trop longtemps sous la pluie. JE CROIS.

Et il a visiblement pas envie de sortir.

"Si tu veux..." Le cyborg m'a regardé avec méfiance "j'ai de quoi boire... Si tu veux, je peux vous servir quelque chose." J'ai entendu son ventre faire un petit bruit. Il a regardé ailleurs, gêné. J'ai souris un peu "J'ai aussi de quoi manger."

-

Je m'installe sur ma chaise tout en laissent une assiette avec des cookies sur la table de mon salon devant l'alien (j'ai dû mettre des coussins sur sa chaise car il est trop petit).

"Comment tu t'appelles?" Je lui demande, il a hésité.

"...Zoruru. Je m'appelle Zoruru."

Zoruru? Original...

"Je m'appelle Marina!" J'ai dit avec un petit sourire et en lui servent de l'eau. Zoruru n'a rien dit. Bon, en même temps, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire non plus... Ah, sauf...

"Comment es-tu tombé dans mon balcon? Je veux dire, ma chambre est au premier étage!"

"Ceci n'est pas de votre compte." dit-il sèchement en buvant son verre.

...ça commence bien...

J'ai soupiré "écoute, je veux juste t'aider... Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, d'accord, il faut juste ouvrir la porte et sortir. Mais si tu en as besoin, je suis là." il est devenu silencieux. Il doit probablement réfléchir quelle est le meilleur choix.

Je ne vais pas mentir, j'aimerais qu'il veuille de mon aide! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un extraterrestre apparaît! En plus, je me plains d'avoir une vie trop tranquille, je veux me bouger! Avoir une vraie aventure quoi!

... Attendez, cette voiture grise qui est en train de se garer devant ma maison est...?

Oh merde.

J'ai couru vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux pour que mes parents ne me voient pas avec une grenouille mutante. J'ai regardé Zoruru qui avait l'aire confus de mon geste.

"Mes parents sont là! Vite, dans ma chambre!" j'ai dit tout en paniquant.

"Pourquoi-" je l'ai interrompu en l'attrapant dans mes bras et en courant comme une folle dans les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Wow, et moi qui pensais qu'il allait être méga lourd à cause de son corps en métal!

"Hé! Lâche-moi ou sinon-"

"tais-toi ou mes parents vont te tuer! Et je ne plaisante pas!" Si mes parents le voit, il serait déjà dans un laboratoire d'un scientifique fou ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai regardée dans l'armoire qui est fixé dans le mur, j'ai eu une idée. Puisque j'ai quatre grandes portes pour ranger mes habits, je n'ai qu'à utiliser les quatre autres qui sont plus petites qui sont au dessus et PRATIQUEMENT vide, je pourrais cacher Zoruru dedans!

... Il y a un problème...

Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre... je suis trop petite.

Zoruru a réussi à se libérer (je ne sais pas comment) et m'as regardé avec un regard MÉGA SOMBRE.

"Il vaut mieux que tu me donnes immédiatement une explication avant que je-" il fut interrompu par les voix de mes parents. Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!  
Je lui chuchote "Je t'expliquerais si tu te caches! S'il te plaît!". J'entend mes parents m'appeler. Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si il y a une autre cachette. Ma mère m'appelle encore une fois.  
Zoruru a dû comprendre se qui se passait et commence à regarder autour de lui où il pouvait se cacher.

J'entend des pas! FUUUUUUUUUUCK...!

Sans réfléchir, j'ai pointe les petites portes de mon armoire e sans savoir COMMENT, Zoruru a sauté, il s'est accroché à l'une des portes, il a ouvert une et il est entré.

"Marina! Ça fait 3 fois que je t'appelle! Tu n'as pas entendu ou quoi!?" ma mère est entré dans ma chambre. Je regardais encore mon armoire.

"D-désolée... C'est que... J'ai vu une araignée dans mon armoire! Une Grande!"

"Laisse-moi voir ça." elle a ouvert les grandes portes e a examiné mes habits. "Je ne vois rien. Bref, viens t'occuper de ta sœur! elle m'as fait un bisou sur mon front. "Oui, oui!" j'ai répondu. Je suis sortie de ma chambre en fessant un dernier regard aux petites portes de mon armoire.

Une heure est passée. Et il est toujours dans ma chambre, probablement en train d'attendre que je vienne. C'est stressaaaaaant!

Avant de dîner, j'ai dit à mes parents que j'allais faire un truc vite fait. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, j'ai pris le bol qui avait encore les biscuits, une bouteille d'eau et je suis allée dans ma chambre.  
Je suis entrée, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Est-ce que il est parti?

"Zoruru...?" j'ai demandée à voix basse. L'une des petites portes s'est ouvert. C'était Zoruru. "Dieu merci, tu es là..." j'ai soupiré. Il a sauté de l'armoire au sol comme un ninja. Wouah.

"Je suppose que si je reste ici, je vais devoir me cacher de tes parents." j'ai hoché la tête, il a soupiré "Je vois.".

"Je vais aller dîner mais je t'ai amené ça. Quand j'aurais fini de manger, je vais essayer de t'amener la nourriture... Ok?" je lui ai timidement dit. Il a juste haussé les épaules, il a pris le bol, la bouteille e il est retourné dans l'armoire.

"Voilà~!"  
Zoruru a ouvert la petite porte et a un peu sorti sa tête. Je lui ai montré son dîner "C'est du poulet cuit au four avec quelques patates et du riz~! Tu va voir, c'est très bon!" j'ai même pas fini ma phrase qu'il a sauté de l'armoire jusqu'à mon lit. Je lui ai donné l'assiette.

... ça doit être horrible de manger avec ce masque... beurk...

...Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment... où est-ce qu'il va dormir? Ce n'est pas qu'il me dérange mais... c'est un peu bizarre... Pas dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine, le grenier a trop de poussière et de bêtes, le garage a trop de trucs, seulement les idiots peuvent penser qu'il pourrait dormir dans la chambre de mes parents, il tuerait ma petite sœur si il dort dans sa chambre parce qu'elle pleure beaucoup pendant la nuit...

Arg... Pas le choix, il faut que ce soit dans ma chambre. Peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir dans mon armoire...? Non mais, qu'est ce qui me prend!? Je ne peux pas lui demander ça! Il va penser que je me fous de sa gueule! Le pire... c'est qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui apparaît dans ma chambre...  
J'ai pas d'autre choix... merde...

"Euh... J'étais en train de penser... à un endroit où... hem... Tu pourrait dormir... eh bien..." C'est trop bizarre de lui dire ça!

Sans me regarder, il me dit "Je dors sur le plafond."

... Sur le plafond?

"Tu plaisante?"

"Non." il a mangé encore un peu. "Je suis un assassin, je-"

Je me suis cachée derrière mon Chevalet.

Au secours.

"Je ne suis pas ce genre d'assassin que tu penses! Je travaille pour le gouvernement!"  
Un assassin qui travaille pour le gouvernement!? Mais dans quelle Planète il vit!?

Ahem. Pas de jugement, je m'excuse.

Mais faut avouer que c'est un peu bizarre... hé hé...

"Ok... Revenons au sujet, tu es sûr? C'est que... ce n'est pas mieux que tu dormes dans mon armoire...? Au moins, tu sera..." Il m'as regardé. Je me tue mentalement.

"D-d-d-désolée! C'est qu-que je n'ai pas v-vraiment d'autre cachette!" Il n'a rien dit et il regarde son assiette vide.

Maintenant que j'y pense, ça ne va pas être facile de le cacher... Mes parents sont presque toujours à la maison... Si ils pouvaient s'absenter pendant genre, 2 semaine, ça m'arrangerait un peu... Hé, j'adore mes parents! C'est juste que dans cette situation, il y a pas le choix!

"Dit-moi une chose."

Je lève ma tête (je regardais par terre avant) "Oui?"

Il a appuyé sur son emblème qui est sur son chapeau "Tu me vois?"

...Gné?

"Euuuh... Oui, pourquoi?"

Il grogne "Merde, il a doit être cassé."  
Dès qu'il a mis son assiette à côté de lui, ma mère est entrée avec ma petite sœur dans ses bras. Mon cœur a raté un coup.

"Alice veut te donner un bisou avant d'aller dormir." elle me dit avec un petit sourire. J'ai vite regardé Zoruru qui n'a pas bougé un pouce et j'ai donnée un bisou à ma petite sœur.

"Bonne nuit ma chérie."

"Bonne nuit Maman."

Après d'être sûr qu'elles sont partis, j'ai chuchoté à Zoruru "Comment t'as fait!? Elle ne t'as même pas vu!"

"... Peut-être qu'il fonctionne à certaines personnes..."

Pratique.

"Mais ça ne va pas marcher." il a soupiré "Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter."  
Pfiou...

J'ai regardée l'heure. "Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de dormir. On en reparlera demain."  
J'ai pris un coussin et une couverture, puis (avec l'aide d'une chaise) je les ai mis dans l'armoire où Zoruru s'était caché. Après avoir fait "le lit" de Zoruru, je suis aller mettre mon pyjama dans ma salle de bain e je suis revenue dans ma chambre. Zoruru a laissé la petite porte de l'armoire un peu ouverte pour laisser entrer de l'air.

"Bonne nuit Zoruru."

Il ne m'a pas répondu.  
ça commence très bien...


	2. introduction

Il est 11 heure du mat', mes parents sont allés dans une réunion qui va prendre des heures, et je prend tranquillement mon petit déjeuner... avec la grenouille d'hier.

Pendant que nous mangeons nos toast, je lui ai demandé ce qui c'était passé hier pour qu'il tombe dans mon balcon. Il a longuement hésité mais il a fini par me le dire.

"Pour commencer, je suis un soldat de l'armée de ma planète." je lui cligne des yeux " Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu est un assassin?" "Je suis un assassin ET un soldat." je lui ai dit ok et il a continué "Je suis dans une unité, nous avons passé vers la Planète Pokopen-" je lui ai coupé la parole "La Planète Pokopen?" il a soupiré, visiblement irrité "Je sais que chez vous vous appellez la "Terre" mais pour nous c'est "Pokopen"." ... Je ne vais rien dire...

"Bref, nous avons perdu le contrôle du vaisseau et nous avons dû sauter."

"Vous étiez combien?" J'ai demandé.

"Cinq."

J'ai vraiment de la peine pour lui... Il est tout seul, sans ses amis... Il faut faire quelque chose!  
"Je vais t'aider!" J'ai dit en me levant de ma chaise. Il m'as regardé un peu surpris, mais il n'a rien dit. Je lui souris "Ne t'inquiète pas! Je connais mon quartier et celui du dessus! Avec un peu de chance, je vais les trouver! Si tu veux bien m'accompagner..."

La grenouille grise réfléchit avant d'hocher la tête. J'allais dire quelque chose, mais il m'as interrompu.  
"Mais je te suivrais de loin."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, ton... machin ne marche pas... Mais tu vas arriver à me suivre sans te faire remarquer?" il a hoché la tête "Oui. Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis un assassin, non? J'ai mes techniques."  
ça doit être cool!

"Dans ce cas, finissons de manger pour aller les chercher!" Je me suis assise et j'ai dévoré mon toast au Nutella en laissant ma bouche plein de chocolat.

(Un quartier plus loin...)

PDV du Narrateur

"Grand Frère! Maman et Papa sont partis!" dit joyeusement une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et long en courant vers son frère aîné.

"Ouf! Dans ce cas, va t'assoir, je vais aller chercher notre... invité!* dit un jeune adolescent aux cheveux lila, en allant dans sa chambre.

Hier soir, aux alentours de 20 heures, alors qu'il était dans un parc avec sa petite soeur en train de jouer. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer chez eux, quand quelque chose est tombé sur le pauvre garçon de 15 ans. La chose qui est tombé sur lui est une sorte d'extraterrestre (qui ressemblait bizarrement à une grenouille).

L'alien est de couleur violet, avec un chapeau violet foncé, avec une ceinture à sa poitrine, des visières jaunes qui cache ses yeux et un symbol rouge qui ressemble à un loup est accroché a son chapeau.

Il était inconscient, mais ils l'ont quand même emmené chez eux. Leurs parents n'étaient pas encore chez eux. La granouille-chose s'est réveillé quelques minutes plus tard, mais il avait trop de blessures et trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'aîné s'est occupé des blessures tendis que la petite montait la garde pour voir si leurs parents arrivaient (car oui, l'adolescent insistait pour que les parents ne sachent de rien.).

Le jeune homme a laissé son lit pour leur "invité" (en laissant la porte de sa chambre fermé à clé) et est allé dans la chambre de sa petite soeur comme prétexte qu'elle avait peur des orages et il dormait avec elle pour la rassurer.

Le garçon aux cheveux lila est entré dans sa chambre. L'étranger est assis sur son lit, en regardant la fenêtre.

"Euh... Bonjour!" dit le jeune homme, la grenouille se tourne vers lui, maintenant le garçon se sent très intimidé.

"...Bonjour." répond l'extraterrestre.

"Euh... on vous a préparé un petit-déjeuner... Avez-vous faim?"

La chose hoche lentement sa tête, puis sort du lit.

Le petit déjeuner est devenu assez calme. Même la petite fille qui était toute excitée la nuit passée n'a pas dit un seul mot. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

"Comment tu t'appelles monsieur? Moi c'est Anaïs! J'ai 9 ans!" dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Il a hésité "...Je m'appelle Garuru."

"C'est vrai que nous nous ne sommes pas présentés hier..." dit calmement le jeune garçon. "Je m'appelle Artur." Garuru allait dire quelque chose mais Artur l'interromp "Allons droit au but, que vous est-il arrivé?"

(FLASH-BACK)  
Les écran de la salle de contrôle sont devenus rouge avec un gros point d'exclamation et écrit en dessous "ATTENTION!".

"Qu'est ce qui se passe!?" demande Taruru.

"Mais que... Je n'ai plus le contrôle!" Garuru essaye de piloter normalement, avec difficulté.

"Puh Puh! Le moteur a été endommagé!" dit soudainement Tororo.

"Mais comment!?" demande Zoruru.

"Lieutenant! Atterissons vers Pokopen!" dit Pururu.

"Bonne idée! Allez..."

Ils ont réussit à entrer dans la stratophère de la Planète mais il eu une mini explosion à l'aile de leur vaisseau. En voyant qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour éviter l'impact...

"Écoutez-moi! Prennez vos ailes d'asseau! Nous allons sauter!" ordonne Garuru tout en sortant de son poste.

"QUOI!?" répondirent Taruru et Tororo.

"Vous êtes sûr!?" demande Pururu.

"Nous avons pas le choix! Maintenant venez vite!" Tout le monde obéit et sortent de la salle de contrôle et se dirigent vers l'une des sorties où sont également les ailes d'asseau.

"Attontion!" s'écria le cyborg.

Une partie du plafond s'éffond devant eux, et leur bloque le passage.

"Et maintenant!?" dit Tororo très effrayé, même si il tente de le cacher.

"Allons dans la sortie de secours!" ordonne Garuru.

"Mais et nos ailes d'asseau!? Il sont de l'autre côté du-" le Lieutenant l'interromp Taruru "Il y a des parachutes là bas! On va devoir les utiliser!"

"Des parachutes!? Mais on en a pratiquement jamais utilisés!"

"Tu vois une meilleur solution!?"

"...non..."

"Dans ce cas, allons y!" l'unité courent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent pour ne pas de faire écraser par le plafond. Une fois arrivé, tous le monde enfile leur sac à la 4 ème vitesse.

"Vous êtes prêts!? Soldat Tororo, vous sautez en premier! Ensuite, Sous-Caporal Taruru y va, puis l'Infirmière en Chef Pururu, après le Caporal Chef Zoruru et j'y vais en dernier!"

"Ce ne serait pas mieux si l'infirmière saute AVANT le Sous-Caporal?" demande le cyborg. Tout le monde le regarde.

"Non mais ça va pas non!? Les jeunes d'abord! De plus, j'y tiens à la vie!" dit Taruru.

"Tu crois qu'on n'y tienne pas tous à la vie!? Je me disais juste que-" Garuru l'interromp "On a pas le temps d'en discuter! Soldat Tororo, à mon signal!"

Quelques secondes plus tard, tous le monde est déjà en train de planer avec leur parachutes. Ils arrivaient à voir, malgré la nuit et les nuages, le vaisseau s'écraser très loin de la ville où ils planent au dessus.

"On a eu chaud..." soupir Pururu de soulagement.

"Ouais, si on restait encore une minute de plus là bas..." dit Taruru tout en enlèvant la sueur de son front.

"Où on est...? ça ne ressemble pas à Tokyo..." dit Tororo en regardant la ville au quel il se rapproche de plus en plus.

Garuru regarde son communicateur "...On est pas au Japon."

"Quoi? Mais alors, où sommes-"

Zoruru fut interrompu de manière brutale. Une mouette rentra tellement fort dans sa voile que ça a complètement déchiré. Le cyborg tombe dans le vide.

"AAAAAaaaaah!"

"Caporal!" s'écria le Lieutenant.

"Zoruru!" s'écria Pururu.

Ils on réussi à le voir heurter le toit d'une maison et de tomber sur un balcon de celle ci.

"Atterrissons là bas!" il pointe la grande rue où est justement la maison où Zoruru y est tombé.

Malheureusement, il y a eu un coup de vent tellement fort que tout le monde commence à s'éloigner des autres. Le vent était vraiment très violent, Garuru bougeait dans tous les sens. Il arrivait plus ou moins à voir dans quelle direction sont allés ses coéquipiers. Alors qu'il essaye de contrôler sa voile, il heurta dans un grand arbre et sa ceinture qui devrait le tenir à la voile s'est ouvert et le Lieutenant tombe.

"Je pense que vous connaissez la suite."

"C'est trop triste..." dit tristement la petite fille en mangeant ses céréales.

"Je vois..." dit le jeune garçon. Il réflechit quelques secondes avant de dire..."Vous voulez qu'on vous aide? Je veux dire, pour retrouver vos am- euh, coéquipiers?"

"Oh ouii! Laisse-nous t'aider!" dit joyeusement Anaïs.

Ce que Anaïs a dit rappelait quelqu'un à Garuru. La grenouille violette réfléchit à la proposition puis, il répond tout en hochant lentement la tête "je serais reconnaissent." .

"Au faite, à quoi ils ressemblent?" demande Anaïs avec un peu de lait qui coule sur son menton. "Tu as dit leur nom mais pas à quoi ils ressemblent!"

Garuru décrit ses coéquipiers en détail. Artur regarde par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il ne croyait pas une seule fois aux extraterrestres. Les théories que les vidéos d'internet montrent, il n'en croyait pas une seule fois. Et pourtant... il en a un juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

"Grand-frère? Saaaaluuuut?" Anaïs secoue sa main devant les yeux de son frère aîné. "Oh, euh, désolé! Tu veux me dire quelque chose?" demande Artur "Oui! On y va les chercher maintenant!?" demande t'elle avec un grand sourire.

"Euh... Oui, pourquoi pas, mais..."

"Super!" la petite sort de la cuisine et cours vers l'entrée.

"Anaïs! Tu portes toujours ton pyjama!" Dit d'une forte voix pour qu'elle l'entend. Anaïs fait demi-tour pour aller se changer.

C'est claire, Garuru a déjà vu cette scène auparavant. Il en est sûr. Mais il ne se rappelle pas où.


	3. Étranger

**Chapitre 2**

 **/Étranger/  
(Jour 1)**

(\\\16h15min\\\\)

?: Vous croyez qu'il est mort...?

?: Il a l'aire de respirer...

?: On dirait un tetârd qui est tombé dans un pot de peinture orange, puis il est allé chercher un casque de baseball mais il s'est prit une balle en plein tronche. Et pour ne pas avoir honte de sa face, il a pris des lunettes ridicules dans un magasin de déguisement pour ressembler à Harry Potter sans cicatrice.

?: Victor!

Victor: Bah quoi?

?: Maman, Papa! Il bouge!

En effet, le petit extraterrestre orange ouvre lentement ses yeux. Il se lève doucement tout en mettant sa main sur son front.

?: *gémit* Puh... où... où suis-je...?

?: Bah, chez nous.

Le tetârd regarde le garçon aux cheveux bleu et rouge, et saute littérallement sur la table basse à côté du canapé où il était couché. Il regarde les trois humains devant lui.

?: Qui êtes-vous!?

?: Oh mon dieu! Il est trop mignon! *A*

?: Je ne suis pas mignon, la vieille!

Victor: Hé ho! Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de 20 heures que tu as le droit de traiter ma femme de vieille!

?: Q-quoi!? 20 heures!?

?: Euh... oui, on t'as trouvé sur la voiture de Papa hier soir... ^^'

?: Euh, enfin bref! Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question!

Le petit extraterrestre regarde autour de lui avec desepération. Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite!

?: Ok, ok! Vaut mieux éviter les disputes! Je m'appelle Dan et j'ai 16 ans! Voici mes parents.

?: Coucou bout de chou! Je m'appelle Hataru et j'ai 39 ans! ^w^

Victor: *soupir* Et moi c'est Victor, et j'ai aussi 39 ans. Voilà, et toi, qui es-tu? De quel es-tu? D'où tu viens? Pourquoi tu as atteris sur ma voiture!? Pourquoi tu as traité ma femme de vieille!? Pou-

Dan: Papa, je pense qu'il a compris! ^^'

Pile au moment où Dan fini de parler, un petit bruit se fait entendre depuis la cuisine.

Hataru: Je pense qu'il pourra répondre à nos questions pendant que nous mangeons tous des cookies tout juste sortis du four et d'un bon chocolat chaud avec des guimauves! ^^

?: Des cookies!? C'est au chocolats!?

Hataru: Bien sûr! Tu peux en manger autant qu tu veux! ^w^

Après que les cookies soyent sortis du four et que les chocolats chau sont fait, la petites chose orange et Hataru s'assoient sur le canapé, tandis que Victor et son fils s'assoient par terre, sur des coussins.

?: 'sont délicieux! Puh Puh!

Hataru: AWWW! Ton petit rire est trop Kawaii! *w*

?: Puh! Ce n'est pas sensé être mignon!

Dan: Pour Maman, tout est mignon! ^^'

Victor: Assez bavardé sur ça. Passons aux choses sérieuses: qui es-tu?

?: ... Je m'appelle Tororo.

Dan: ... Tororo?

Tororo: Ouais, Tororo.

Dan: ... hm.

Hataru: Trop Kawaii! w

Victor: ... No Comment.

Tororo: Victor est aussi un nom pourri. Puh Puh!

Victor: Hé!

Dan: Euh, comment tu as atteris sur la voiture de Papa?

Il pleuvait très fort et le vent était trop puissant pour contrôler son parachute. Tororo n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sauter. Mais où?

Tororo: ! (Il y a un toit là bas! Je devrais atterir sans trop de mal!)

Le Keron orange attend le bon moment... puis enlève sa ceinture et saute. Il atteris sur le toit, mais à cause de la pluie, il glisse et tombe.

Tororo: ça doit être probablement à ce moment là que je suis tombé sur la bagnole.

Dan: (Alors ce gros bruit qu'on a entendu hier était vraiment lui...?) La vache! Mais ça va aller? Tu as besoin d'aide pour retrouver ton équipe, nan?

Tororo: Nah, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un ordi.

Victor: Pour quoi faire?

Tororo: Le pirater.

Victor/Dan: Pardon!?

Tororo: Si je pirate à la mode Keron, j'arriverais à localiser mon équipe. Puh Puh!

Dan: Cool!

Hataru: Tu as l'aire d'un petit génie dis donc!

Tororo: Oui, je sais. Enfin bon, vous en avez, non?

Les trois humains se tournent vers Tororo et font des petites grimaces.

Tororo: ... Vous plaisentez là?

Hataru: Euh... Enfaite je... euh

Victor: C'est que... comment dire...

Tororo: ... Vous en avez pas, c'est ça?

Dan: Si, si... enfin... jusqu'au jour où Maman a renversé du jus d'orange sur nos trois Pc's...

Tororo: Tous d'un coup!?

Dan: Oui... euh... Papa en avait besoin du sien pour son travail, moi pour parler avec mes potes et Maman pour mettre des musiques d'animés... On les a tous mits au même endroit...

Tororo: ... et vos portables?

Hataru: Ah, ça on les a!

Tororo respire finalement. Quel soulagement!  
Hataru s'appraitait à rajouter autre chose quand elle santi que quelque chose tirer sur son t-shirt. Elle regarde et c'était son fils. (qui est toujours par terre)

Dan: Maman, où il va dormir?

Hataru: quel question! Dans ta chambre bien évidemment! On mets un matelas et-

Dan: Ah non!

Victor: Et pourquoi pas?

Dan: Déjà, ma chambre est MA chambre! Aussi, je ne veux pas un machin comme lui dormir à côté de moi!

Tororo: Je t'ai entendu!

Hataru: Ne discute pas! Il va dormir dans ta chambre un point c'est tout!

Dan: Mais-

Victor: Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne!

Dan: Dans ce cas, je dors sur le canapé!

Victor: Dan! Ta mère a dit non! Non c'est non! Maintenant, va dans ta chambre!

Dan sort du salon en sortant quelques gros mots de sa bouche, ce qui énèrve encore plus ses parents.  
Tororo se contente de les regarder. Avec une famille pareille, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge... pense t'il. 


End file.
